Kitty wants to play
by AmazingHefi
Summary: Kenma was a silent sort of guy, but, there were times, when you could get him to let our his voice. Kenma/Reader lemons. It just kind happened
1. Beatitas- Bliss

Kozume Kenma was a silent sort of guy who would rather spend time playing video games than communicate with the rest of the world unless forced to- usually by Kuroo, his childhood friend or you, his girlfriend.

Kenma was always silent, even when speaking which annoyed you greatly since you have grown up in a family where every member was exceptionally loud and you had a difficult time detecting his whisper of a normal voice. But, there were times when Kenma was loud, louder than you even and that was when you were in the bedroom (or on the beach, that one time).

His cheeks would flush with color like the ripest tomatoes, face scrunched up in pleasure and his fingers would clench about your hips as you rode him. His gorgeous golden eyes would be dark and half-lidded, heavy with lust, a carnal desire to be with you as he moaned and whimpered your name while sweat and heat poured over your bodies.

Kenma would growl, far more like an animal than one would expect from a guy like him, and flip you over, hands grappling and massaging while his teeth worked to mark your skin wherever he could as he pumped into you, all fast and hard, hot and heavy. And, when, he reached his peek, Kenma would arch his back, veins would pop in his neck and temples, he would scream your name as if it was the last thing he would ever say before collapsing on top of you, breathing heavily and cuddling like a kitten seeking warmth and you would laugh breathily, wrapping your arms around him and trying to calm down your racing heart.

"I love you." Kenma would whisper, lips moving against the skin of your chest and you would hear it with the deepest part of your soul if not with your ears.

You would whisper 'I love you' back and kiss the top of his head, feeling more bliss than an angel in heaven. Then, you would snuggle and cuddle, fingers playing with hair and eyes slowly sliding closed until sleep overcame you and, in the arms of love, you would dream.


	2. Stranger Danger

Kenma wasn't sure how exactly he found himself in that damn situation. He wasn't even sure if he knew what to do in a situation like the one he was in. His pants and briefs were down around his ankles as a rather attractive girl had her hand and mouth on his erection.

His golden eyes were almost completely closed but his mouth were open and he didn't really want to look away because... Because, oh god, was the view erotic and did all sorts of nice, warm and overwhelming things in his abdomen and balls. The girl hummed and looked up at him through her lashes, dark eyes swallowing him like just the way her throat was. Kenma's breathing hitched and his hips bucked up but the girl was quick to hold him down.

She remove him from her warm, wet, amazing mouth but kept her hand on him, sliding it up and down, thumb circling the head of his manhood then the nail gently scratching against the visible vein at the left of his length.

Kenma placed his hand into her (h/c) locks, fisting them in his hand and pulling her up and smashing his mouth with hers, teeth clinking together but she was moaning and he let out a guttural groan, so different from how he usually is. His hands grope down her back to her ass where his fingers clenched around the flesh, drawing out a gasp from her swollen lips and a laugh from his.

Kenma lets his hands go lower, wrap around her thighs and he found some strength to pick her up, turn her around and slam her back against the wall. She groaned in pain but then Kenma had his shaking hands cupping her breasts, shyly pressing his thumbs against her pebbled nipples, She looked at him, looked into his nervous, even surprised eyes and moved his hand with hers down to the waistband of her panties.

He looked at their hands as she pushed her panties to the side and placed his fingers against her sex, her fingers guiding his. Enchanted, Kenma watched their fingers move before freezing when she moved her hand away. She bucked her hips and he slid his fingers between her lower lips, pressing and pinching her hard clitoris, then one finger dipping into her entrance, She whispered his name, clinging to the back of his neck with one hand, hips moving to slide his finger deeper.

"I. Want. You." She said, voice appearing as a growl, like those of big predatory jungle cats before they rip their prey's throat out. Kenma hissed, his hips moving to her as she pushed his hand away and wrapped hers around his hard manhood, guiding him to her.

Kenma tried to swallow down his nervousness, the shaking in his legs and weakness in his knees as she used her heels on his ass to push him inside of her. He was ashamed to realize that he whimpered when her wet heat enveloped him, so much better than her mouth.

"Good, good." She whispered in his ear, fingers digging into his back. "Move, oh god, please move."

And he did, slowly, clumsily but it still brought some pleasure to them until Kenma finally found the pace and rhythm they were both going mad from. She clenched around him, head thrown back and throat exposed, chest moving up and down as she panted, beads of sweat gliding down her heated flesh. Kenma lowered his head and wrapped her lips around her nipple, tongue flicking over the nub and teeth shyly pulling until she pressed his head closer and he heard her shout his name when he tugged harder.

Desperate, they moved, hips slamming into each other, skin slapping against skin and pants, moans and yelps echoing in the room. She keened loudly when Kenma pressed against her sweet spot multiple times in a row, just as his movements became jerky and irregular. Kenma cried out and stiffened over her, hips bucking as he came in her, then she followed him, digging her teeth into his shoulder and thighs shaking with exhaustion.

"Wha... What's" Kenma panted, leaning his forehead against her sweaty shoulder, eyes shut as their bodies shook. "Your name?"

"(Name)." She laughed, sound husky and dark. "I bet you don't even know how this happened, eh?"

"No."

His answer made her laugh louder, her arms wrapping more firmly around his shoulders as Kenma slowly pulled out and set her legs on the ground. (Name) leaned against Kenma, temple resting against temple as they clung to each other.


	3. Electronics

Kozume Kenma was, as usual, spending his time at home and playing some of his favorite games with the legs of his girlfriend in his lap. His golden eyes were a bit darker than usual and an uncharacteristic smirk played on the edges of his lips. That smirk looked like something that would belong on Kuroo's face than the shy and quiet boy's whose pass-time was playing video games.

His smirk became even bigger when his girlfriend's toes curled and her legs tensed in his lap. A small, almost completely silent, whimper left her lips. Kenma's game let out beeps, the girl tensing, her abdomen twitching after each sound, jaw clenching as pleasure spread through her body. She moaned and arched her back, bucking her hips and fisting the pillow beneath her head as the egg vibrated faster and more intensely.

"K-K-Kenma!" She panted, her eyes rolling back in her head and mouth falling open. Kenma's eyes glance from the screen of his game to the moaning girl.

"You like?" Kenma whispered, fingers pressing against buttons, the girl twisting and turning- coming close to falling off of the couch they were on. "I spent a lot of time making the remote and the console work in sync."

The girl couldn't answer with words but her moans and heaving breasts sent a clear message to Kenma whose eyes were slowly becoming darker and darker as he watched her press her thighs together, her calves moving up and feet resting on his thighs. One hand abandoned the console and fell to her foot, thumb rubbing circles into her joint, slowly moving up her tense calf, over the knee and to her thigh.

Kenma moved her feet and spread her legs to make space for him. Crawling between her legs, he placed down the console as he pressed feather light kisses over her skin, hands gliding over the outer sides of her legs as he did. His girlfriend was squirming as he came closer to her groin, his breath ghosting over the wet material of her panties. Pushing them aside, Kenma pressed a kiss to the labia, then he spread them with his thumb and forefinger to gently slide out an egg vibrator from inside of his girl. His fingers replaced the apparatus, sliding in and out of her wet channel as he sucked on her clitoris.

Her fingers went to his hair, nails scratching the scalp and thighs tightening around his head. It didn't take her overstimulated self long to orgasm, screaming Kenma's name as the coil in her abdomen snapped. Kenma licked her clean, lapping up at her fluids like a cat at the cream. He also looked really smug, despite the blush on his cheeks and shyly averted eyes- which always happened whenever he did anything remotely intimate or sexual.

The (hair) haired girl pointed her (color) eyes to Kenma between her legs. She placed her hand on top of his head and he moved to look up at her smiling face, his chin on her abdomen. She caressed the side of his face, pointer finger brushing over his wet lips, giggling when he nipped the tip.

"I knew you were good with electronics but I didn't know you were this good." She giggled, (color) lips pulled up in a grin.

Kenma buried his head in her soft stomach, but she could feel a smirk on his lips.

"Oi!" Kuroo called, banging his fist against the door. "Are you two done or am I to stay another half an hour in the hall?"


	4. Warning

This one shot is not suitable for minors, do not read it unless you are prepared for drug mention, alcohol mention, graphic sex, humiliation kink, (maybe) false show of BDSM relationship even.

Kenma is older in this fanfiction, but the woman is older than him (though it is never mention in the story). Their relationship is destructive, they both depend on each other too much- Kenma desires pain (emotional, physical) while the woman provides it, (name) desires pleasure and she takes it from seeing Kenma broken.

Afterwards, of course, she takes care of him, becomes gentle and maybe even loves Kenma a little.

**DO NOT PROCEED UNLESS EIGHTEEN OR YOU AREN'T TON JUDGEMENTAL**


	5. Nunc Scio Tenebris Lux

Each time Kenma tried to get away from her, kill the addiction to her, he failed and, each time, he came back to her. He allowed himself to be manipulated by (name)'s coy smiles and eyes which promised pleasure and pain, relief and tension, all rolled in one tempting package. Kenma used to think that he was resistant to such things, things like sex and drinks and opiates but (name) has proven him wrong the first time she enticed him into taking something. That was, also, the first time they have been together, both drugged out of their minds and she was on top of him, riding him and Kenma was briefly reminded of that movie where a man was seduced by a woman and she ended up being the whore of Babylon.

Kenma prided himself on his stoic behavior so, being stripped of it so easily, he felt ashamed yet he could never fault (name) for that. He was the one who came knocking at her door, he was the one who always made the first move and devoured her sinful lips and pushed her against the wall, ripping their clothes and pounding into her like a wild beast- untamed, unrestrained. (Name) would laugh through her pleasure, leave marks which didn't have the time to fade before new ones were made and she would tease Kenma, make him beg until he was almost weeping at her feet.

She was his light, someone Kenma aspired to please, but she was also dark and cruel, someone Kenma feared.

Kenma wondered if he was just addicted to (name) or was he in love with her. He was certain that she does not love him, that he is just someone she could blow her frustrations out with. Angry with himself, Kenma rushed out of his apartment.

Half an hour later, he was at her door, knocking and waiting for her to bring light to his clouded mind.

* * *

"You just can't resist, can you?" (Name) laughed, her eyes hooded, as she leaned against the open door. A scarlet, silk, robe was open and Kenma gazed hungrily at the expanse of body revealed- her stomach, her thighs, legs, breasts. (Name) beckoned him with a finger, left hand already sliding up her side to her breast which she massaged as he watched.

Kenma followed her as she walked backwards, he could not find the strength to leave.

* * *

She had him on his knees, upper body on the bed with his arms stretched out and tied with long ropes to the headboard. Kenma couldn't move, he was bare and vulnerable yet panting like a dog in heat as she caressed his red behind. His face was red from humiliation, eyes bloodshot from the tears he held back as she spanked him, but his member was throbbing painfully in arousal but (name) was teasing now, wanting Kenma to beg.

(Name)'s fingers danced over Kenma's thighs, sliding between them, lightly trailing over his erection and scrotum, just waiting for the first sob to escape Kenma's lips and tears to wet her sheets. A smirk curled her lips up when Kenma began to thrust against her bed, whimpering half in pleasure, half in pain, as she pushed her wet finger into his anus, stretching him and preparing him for more.

"Come on, Ken, don't be shy." (name) purred after placing another finger in Kenma's ass, pumping slowly in and out. "Beg."

Kenma moaned, burying his face into the sheets, fighting against the urge to beg when she removed her probing fingers and the heat of her naked body away from him. He tried to resist but, in the end, he choked out a sob and tears slid out of his eyes as he begged, words mashing together as he did.

"_Pleasepleasejustletmecomepleaseohgodplease_"

Then she was on the bed, kneeling in front of him and smirking like the angelic devil she was, an artificial phallus strapped to her, black in color, and- as she caressed his head- Kenma opened his mouth to take in the strap-on.

"That's right," (name) breathed, pumping her hips and pushing the strap-on deeper in Kenma's mouth, finding pleasure in the tear tracks on his face and stretch of his lips until she decided that she would like to hear some more begging from him.

The strap-on was pulled out of his mouth with a pop, glistening with saliva. (Name) leaned down and kissed him, biting his lips and penetrating his mouth with her tongue like she did with the dildo. When she pulled away from him, from the bed, Kenma panicked that he would be left hanging once again and started pleading once more, louder this time. Then, he could feel her hands spreading his buttocks, something warm and wet sliding between them and the dildo slowly pushing into him inch by agonizing inch. The stretch burned but also felt good and Kenma caught himself begging her to just fuck him.

(Name) wasted no time and obliged Kenma's wish, pounding into his red ass and listening to his moans. She laughed when he finally came, trembling beneath her, twitching as he moaned.

Slowly, (name) pulled out and took wet wipes and cleaned Kenma up gently with one hand, the other rubbing circles into his lower back. Kenma's panting was slowing down and she took care of the strap-on, cleaning it, before coming to Kenma and removing the ropes off of him. She pulled him on the bed, kissing the marred skin of his wrists before apologizing and curling herself around his still shaking body.

"Sh, it's alright. I'm sorry." (Name) whispered, caressing Kenma's head and back until his shakes went away and he wrapped his own arms around her, falling asleep soon after.

Kenma was the only light in (name)'s life but, somehow, he always pulled to the surface the worst of her.


End file.
